Fix You
by Fino
Summary: Gin slowly loosened his grip on her body. Rangiku turned to face him fully, “You are the home I’ve ever known…” He bowed his head as if ashamed. Taken back by his sudden words and actions Rangiku bit her lip then reached out to his face...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yah I don't own them, though I would like to own Gins nice little but, man shivers oh well don't sue. Or the song

AN: This song was inspired by the song _Fix You_ by Coldplay. It's a very amazing song and reminded me of these two so I though I would use it.

* * *

Fix You

She pushed her blond locks back in frustration as she glared at the sliding door. She could see the sun setting through the opening left this morning. The slowly changing sky she saw before her did nothing to sooth the anger boiling within her. This morning she had woken up with the cool morning breeze blowing on her back. She had searched everywhere within a five mile radius and when she found nothing she returned to the small hut and placed herself in front of the open screen.

As the lights faded in the sky a tear slid down her cheek. She was never angry at him, how could she? No, she was angry at herself. Once again she had let him slip away into the darkness he followed after like a lost puppy dog. Wiping the tear away she stood up and walked to the open screen. This was all she could ever do for him, just stand there and wait.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
_

Even when the moon moved across the sky Matsumoto stood there in the doorway awaiting his arrival. The cool night air had forced her to take shelter in the folds of her duvet. So there she stood in her robes and blanket, waiting, hoping, longing, for any sign of the man that had walked out this morning.

Her eyes felt heavy and her body weak forcing her to sit down on the ledge of the hut. She leaded her head up against the doorframe and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. The silent night calmed her body a bit, but it couldn't erase the worry built up in her gut.

"Why do you always have to leave me behind? Without even some much as a word, you disappear from my life. Don't you even care?" She whispered into the folds of the night as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "Don't you know that I want to go as well?" The soft sighing of the crickets and frogs soon lulled her into a mournful sleep.

_  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?  
_

It was a well past dawn when a rustling sound alerted her from her sad dreams. Looking around with groggy eyes, Rangiku looked for the source of the sound. Rubbing the sleep out of her eye vigorously when she found nothing, Rangiku stretched out of her cramped position.

"It's not good to sleep outside in such times. You could have been attacked or even worse, killed." His voice pulled at her like a moth to a flame. Looking to the corner of the hut she saw the sleeve of his robe poking out from the other side. She looked down in shame. He always seemed to have that effect on her.

She slowly stood up, her joints popping as she did, and walked over to him, "I was worried about--" She stopped short as she faced a rather bloody Gin, "Oh my—Gin what happened to you?" She reached out to him and touched his bleeding forehead. The expression on his face never changed and when she went fussing about him he didn't try stopping her.

Again Matsumoto looked up at his smiling face and asked what had happened.

Looking down at her he pushed her hand away from his face, "I just had a small misunderstanding with a few people." He turned from her and walked into the small hut. He stopped at the top of the stairs, "I brought you some food." Without a second glance or another word he walked through the doorway.

Rangiku stared after him in a mix of emotions. Before she knew it she was kneeling in the grass with tears streaming down her face.

'Why am I so weak in his stead?' She cursed at herself for caring for him, for wanting to help, for not being able to stand in his presence with her head held high. She was always looking down around him, always. Raising her hands to her face she looked at the blood that had stained them, _his_ blood. Even with the blood and the cold exposure of his presence she could not bring herself to hate him, just herself.

Wiping the last of the tears away and setting her jaw, Rangiku stood up, grabbed a bucket and made her way to the stream for some water.

_  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
_

When she returned she built a small fire and placed the water over it to boil. Turning she entered to hut to find him removing his soiled robs.

"We should clean those wounds of yours so they don't get infected." She stood behind him with her hand placed on her jutting hip in a motherly manner.

Gin paused for a moment in his undressing process and looked at her over his shoulder. With that stupid smile still on his face he nodded and pushed the last robe off his shoulders reviling his bare back to Rangiku. She couldn't help but stare at the scares that covered his back. 'How long has he had those?' She wondered to herself.

Glancing back one last time Rangiku went and brought the hot water inside—she grabbing one of her older robes as she went—and made her way over to his sitting form. She knelled down behind him and began to wipe the dried and fresh blood from his pale skin.

With the late morning light peaking through the open screens Rangiku had plenty of light to see his wounds by. But with the sunlight came heat as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. As she cleaned away the blood that caked Gins backside Rangiku ran her fingernails along the older scares that were scattered along his back. She could feel a shudder run through his body at the contact and smiled. Rangiku raised her body a bit to get a better view of the gash running along his upper chest and up over his shoulder. She leaned in the pick out the small particles of debris with her fingernails. As she leaned forward her hair slid across his shoulder causing his shoulders shake a tiny bit at the feather light touch.

"Sorry." She whispered as she pulled her hair back with a smirk. He said nothing but Rangiku could imagine that he still had that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

Soon Rangiku was done with his back and moved around to his front which surprisingly wasn't that bad. After cleaning the rest of the rest of the gash on his chest she bandaged it up the best she could do. It looked horrid but it would do well to help the wound heal fast. Next she turned her attention to the gash on his forehead. Rising up on her knees Rangiku tried to find a good position for cleaning the wound. Skewing her face she thought for a bit before tapping his knee. As commanded he uncrossed his legs and spread them out. Rangiku in turn kneeled between them and placed a hand behind his neck. She pushed his hair back out of the way of the gash and dabbed at the wound. Minutes seemed like hours to the both of them.

_  
And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
_

She bit her lip as she finished bent his head back further to wipe the blood away from his eyebrow and up into his hairline. She breathed sweet air onto his cool face. Gin closed his eyes and breathed in the scent she was emitting. Rangiku heard him sigh as she bent over to pick up a few strips of cloth. She carefully placed them around his head so not too cover his eyes, only the gash. Giggling to her self as his light silver hair pocked out of the wrappings every so often. Gin slowly opened one of his eyes a bit to see her face.

"Sorry." She smiled at him and pulled his head closer to her so she could tuck his soft locks beneath the bandages. Smoothing out his hair she set her face and readjusted the bandages.

"Why do you do this?" She asked after a long bit of silence.

Gin looked up at her face his smirk gone.

"Why do you insist on going off so…" Her voice faded off to a silent whisper. She returned his look. Gin could see her eyes held a far away look to them and where glazed over as if she was about to cry.

"I use to dream of this you know." His smirk returned.

"You've dreamed of running off to God knows where? Leaving me here worried sick? Not knowing if you are dead or alive?" He voice rose and her breathing became labored, "You've dreamed about coming back into my life bloody and beaten without so much as a word of what happened! That's your dream!" The once load questions soon turned into demanding statements.

Gin continued to smirk as he let his hand rest on waist while the other reached up to her hair. He cocked his head to the side as hot tear jumped from her eyes.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked innocently, untangling his hand from her hair and wiping a few tears from her face.

"Angry, at you? No, I'm furious! You run out on me without so much as a 'good bye' or 'I'll be back in a few days'. You just leave!" She smacked his hand away and went to stand but Gin pulled her back down. "Let me go!" More tears streamed from her face as she fought his grip. She hated herself for being so weak. He always had the ability to make her feel so weak and petty. No matter how hard she tried she always fell pray to his presence.

_  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you _

Gin held fast as she squirmed in his grip. His smirk turned into a frown and he opened his piercing eyes in hopes into would shut her up. When she looked into his eyes her body shuddered and cursed at the sight. Gin took the opportunity to pull her back to his chest and properly restrain her.

They were both breathing hard, Rangiku more so then Gin. They sat there together on the cooling wooden floor breathing hard. Every once in a while Rangiku would try to break out of Gin's grasp but he held strong. So strong to the point that Rangiku was pretty sure she was well bruised.

Silence feel upon them, the house as well as the outside world before Gin broke it like one might a vase—with a simple push.

"I used to dream about this." Gin whispered into her ear.

"Not this again. Please Gin I don't think I can handle it any more." Rangiku let her head fall down to her shoulder.

"I use to dream…" He took several shaking breathes before continuing, "I use to dream of your hands, of you holding me." He breathed into her hair. "I use to dream of you yelling at me, hitting me, fighting with me, anything I could get." Rangiku turned her head slowly to face him best she could, "I use to dream of just seeing your face and knowing that was all I needed to go on…" He broke off and opened his eyes. They were softer this time, no longer threatening or menacing.

Rangiku bottom lip shook at his words, "I dreamt of one single touch, just one was all I need…"

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Gin slowly loosened his grip on her body. Rangiku turned to face him fully, "You are the home I've ever known…" He bowed his head as if ashamed. Taken back by his sudden words and actions Rangiku bit her lip then reached out to his face. She lifted his face up so she could see his eyes.

"Just one touch huh?" She said almost inaudibly. She smoothed his hair back down then caressed his jaw.

"Just one." He closed her eyes and leaned into her touch much like a cat would. Rangiku smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around Gin.

"You confusing son of a bitch." She pulled him to her chest and laughed. She ran her hands through his hair as if he where a child who had fallen from a tree. He might not have meant this kind of touch, but she sure as hell needed it. For someone who had the ability to make her feel weak and useless he sure had the ability to make her feel strong in his arms. Opening her eyes she loosened her grip around his shoulders. His hands in turn found the small of her back and her neck.

"How do you do it?" She asked him. Gin gave her a confused look, "How can you make me small one minute and like a goddess the next?" Gin smiled at her flashing a small bit of his teeth.

"I should be the one asking you that." He smirked and pulled her into his lap. Smiling Rangiku tilted her head to the side.

_  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I  
_

Rangiku leaned over Gin's sleeping form, smiling to herself. He might leave her in the dark that he seemed so anxious to follow, but she would always be holding the light that he needed for when ever he wanted to come back. As he said early that day, she was his home._  
_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you._

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes i read over it about a billion times but i still miss some

Woot yah another one, I don't know what's going on with my brain it's like in super art mood or something. It's great though! I love this feeling cause I had so many ideas to this fic, but I really wanted that ending to happen it was really important that it did you know.

Thank you to those who reviewed for the other _Bleach_ fic I did, I love to hear what you all think of my stories, it helps me go on and write more and write better.

p.s. if I get enough love I'll post the link for the lemon that this was originally ;)

Thanks again

-ldh


	2. The Missing Part

Alrighty well here is the lemon that so many have been waiting patently for. Please please please if you are under the age of 18 the material of this part my be a little to much and if you can't handle nudity you might just want to skip out on it. If you read the first part you are okay I just had a few pwoplw ask for the lemon and so I decided to post it. But please if you are under 18 or don't like this kind of stuff stay clear. Thanks

Hope you all enjoy!!!!!

P.S  
I don't own these guys

* * *

"Just one touch…" He whispered back to her. She looked up into his eyes once again trying hard to remember to breathe. 

"Just one." Her mouth parted slightly at the words and heavy breaths.

Gin closed the gap between them; their breaths mingling as their lips lightly touched.

Rangiku grasped the folds of Gin's robe as her nerves sparked her body into motion. He set her jaw and neck on fire with the shadow of his kisses. She felt her heart beat faster as her breaths became shorter.

_"What kind of man is he?"_ Her mind raced with her heart. _"One that feasted on those who suffered…"_ Her head rolled back and her eyes closed as his hands brought her body closer to his silent mouth.

No, there was no suffering here.

A few moments passed before she felt cold air hit her neck and chest. Looking at Gin's grinning face Rangiku couldn't help but smile back.

"I think that was more then one." Her voice barely loader then a whisper.

"I think you're right." Gin whispered back as his fingers played with the sash tied securely around her frame. Their eyes never left each other as Gin untied the knot, allowing the soft material to slip from his fingers. He slowly tilted his head to the side as he reached for the neck of her robe.

Rangiku's smile was all the reassurance he needed before pushing the worn fabric to her elbows from its resting place on her shoulders.

The air was cold but all Rangiku could think about was how he was making her feel at this very moment. No word, no sound, no idea could explain what she was feeling right now. There was no more hesitation in their movements, no more humiliation, no submission in the moments he was imprinting on her life. The feel of his mouth, the gentleness in his hands, everything he was showing her made her body feel light and blissful.

Her head and shoulders rolled back as Gin's mouth moved down her body in an array of kisses. His hands ran flat palmed between her shoulder blades to her lower back, his nails catching ever so softly on her skin. Rangiku pushed her hands into his hair, twirling that strands between her fingers.

In a fluid motion Gin slowly laid her down on the floor allowing her to envelop him in her warmth. Rangiku's hands slipped from his air and wrapped around Gin's shoulders pulling him closer to her. His arms the snaked around her waist and pulled their aching bodies closer.

Rangiku smiled into their kisses as she snaked her legs around his hips, teasing his rear and the backside of his legs with her feet.

Gin pulled back from their kiss, looking down at Rangiku grinning at the sight. He moved one hand from her waist down to her thigh. Touching her lightly, Gin teased the soft skin with his finger tips, watching it prickle beneath his touch.

His smile grew warmer as Rangiku brushed her hands over his chest, careful of his wounds. Her hands moved over his abdomen to the place where his robe was tied around his waist. She met his hungry eyes and smiled back.

Gin kissed her as her body arched upward at his thrust. Her breath caught in her throat and tears touched her eyes, but never had she felt such wonderous pleasure. Slowly their bodies rocked together on the wooden floor, Gin supporting Rangiku's body as she arched into his thrust.

Her warmth drove him crazy, making him want more and more.

Their speed increased as both pushed for release. Moans filled the small room of the hut and escaped into the afternoon light.

Rangiku gasped and moaned in protest as Gin slowed the pace, torture sparkling in his eyes as his heads dipped down to place her left breast in his mouth. Rangiku's senses were going off the board and it was getting to be too much for her to comprehend.

After a few moments of a slower pace Gin heard Rangiku's cries of pain and increased the pace slightly, just enough to keep her satisfied. He grabbed her arms and slowly slid them above her head causeing her to bow as she arched upward. Gin caught her eyes right before he kissed her.

The next thing Rangiku knew was that she was on top and Gin was beneath her. Her eyes widened.

"Gin your back!" She went to pull herself up, but Gin hands kept her secure in her position. He kept thrusting causing her to rise off his hips slightly.

"Just go." Gin commanded, grinning up at her.

Slowly Rangiku got back into the rhythm with Gin, moving his hands to her chest as she rolled over his hips. He grunted as his back bumped against the hard floor. Rangiku looked down at him in concern, but he just shook his head as the sweat feel from his brow.

Their speed accelerated once again and breathes became shorter. Rangiku pulled Gin up into a position so she was sitting in his lap allowing her to look him in the eyes as ecstasy over came them. The look on Gin's face told her that he was close and she was going to get him there.

Their embrace tightened and Gin head rested on Rangiku's chest as he reached his climax, but he continued on until he felt Rangiku shudder and heard her let out a noise that made him laugh.

The labored breathing continued for several more minutes as the two found their way to one of the mates on the floor. They laid there in each others arms breathing together. Time passed and Gin's breaths evened out into sleep. Rangiku smiled down at him and pushed a few lose strands out of the way of his bandage and kissed his forehead.

He might leave her in the dark that he seemed so anxious to follow, but she would always be holding the light that he needed for when ever he wanted to come back. As he said early that day, she was his home.

* * *

And that is the lemon ladies and gentlemen!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Fino


End file.
